sonakofandomcom-20200213-history
Gensou Sekai no Arisu Teiru Chương 18: Vũ điệu hoa tuyết giữa chiến trường rực lửa
Cổ họng tôi khô khốc, còn thở thì rất khó khăn. Tôi không có đủ oxy. Sự thiếu thốn dưỡng khí này là do tôi đã dồn sức để chạy. Tôi thở một cách nặng nhọc. (ND: Nguyên văn là "hyperventilation", dịch ra là "tăng thông" - chứng thở quá nhanh) Khi hoạt động mạnh trong thời gian dài, tôi nhận ra rằng học cách thở cũng là một điều vô cùng quan trọng. Cho đến bây giờ thì tôi chưa hề có tí kinh nghiệm nào trong chạy đường dài. Sẽ là vô nghĩa nếu tôi không thể chiến đấu một khi đã vào thị trấn. Mặt khác, nếu tôi chậm trễ, không biết hậu quả gì sẽ xảy ra. Vì vậy, tôi tuyệt vọng chạy về phía thị trấn, nơi mà ngọn lửa đang bốc lên hừng hực. "Hah, ha, ha,..." Sau khi tới được cổng, tôi dừng lại và chống mình trên đầu gối. Tôi cũng ý thức rằng bỗng nhiên đột ngột dừng lại như thế sẽ không tốt cho sức khỏe, nhưng cái cơ thể này cũng chẳng còn sức để mà di chuyển nữa. Dù sao thì, tôi cũng đã đến giới hạn rồi. "...Tốn cả đống thời gian mà ngươi chỉ chạy được đến đây thôi sao?" Till lẩm bẩm trong khi buông tay tôi ra. "Này, này...Till?" Tôi cảm thấy như sắp chết đến nơi, nhưng Till chỉ nhìn tôi như nhìn một con côn trùng. Dừng lại đi mà! Trái tim tôi sắp vỡ vụn rồi! "Thật yếu đuối. Hãy nghỉ một lát rồi đi tiếp. Sau khi chuyện này kết thúc, ta sẽ huấn luyện ngươi cho đến khi ngươi ước rằng ngươi đã chết." "Khoan đã..." Tôi cố gọi cô ấy dừng lại, nhưng Till chỉ đưa một ngón tay lên miệng tôi. "Ta không yếu đến nỗi để cho đệ tử phải lo lắng đâu, mặc dù cũng lâu rồi ta chưa có choảng nhau. Nghỉ ngơi cho lại sức trước khi đến chỗ ta, được chứ?" Với những lời đó, Till chạy băng qua không trung rồi tiến thẳng vào thị trấn. "Ha, ha...đệ tử?" Không, quan trọng hơn là sức chịu đựng của cái cơ thể này... Trong trường hợp khẩn cấp, tôi sẽ không thể làm bất cứ điều gì với nó. Ma pháp hồi phục...chắc là vô dụng thôi. Có lẽ, tôi chỉ còn có thể ở lại đây cho đến khi đủ sức để đi lại được. Chết tiệt! Tức tức tức tức quááá!! Mặc dù tôi chả phải là người mạnh nhất, nhưng tại sao tôi lại yếu thế này! Tôi đã phân bổ các Thuộc tính và các Kĩ năng sao cho hợp lý, nhưng giờ chúng có hữu dụng hay không đều tùy thuộc vào tôi. Nhưng giờ với cái cơ thể đáng nguyền rủa này, tôi chẳng biểt phải làm gì nữa! "Được...rồi...mình ổn rồi..." Sau khi lấy lại nhịp thở một cách đều đặn, tôi đưa một chân về phía trước. Tôi phải bảo vệ bác gái. Và cả nơi mà Shion-san lẫn bác trai đều yêu quý. Tôi cũng đã mường tượng ra được, thậm chí dù chỉ một chút. Nhưng sau khi bước vào thị trấn, mọi tưởng tượng của tôi đều đã trở thành sự thật. Máu cộng với những tiếng gào thét, cùng mùi khét của những tòa nhà đang cháy khiến tôi gần như muốn nôn hết ra. Đốt nhà, cướp của, giết người. Đây là... Đây là điều mà con người làm sao!!? "Bác gái..." Băng qua đường chính, tôi chạy thật nhanh về nhà. Cho đến nay, tôi chưa từng gặp một tên cướp nào khi còn ở trong thị trấn. Một vài xác chết cháy đen trông như bọn cướp nằm la liệt khắp nơi, nhưng tôi chả dám nghĩ rằng đó là sản phẩm của ai đó. Dù sao đi nữa, tôi phải về nhà! Hạ thấp cơ thể về phía trước, tôi chạy thật nhanh. Cuối cùng, tôi cũng về đến nhà. Nó không bị đốt...nhưng ai đó đã phá cửa! Một sự lo âu đề nặng trong lòng tôi. Tôi đang tưởng tượng đến những viễn cảnh tồi tệ nhất. Tôi chạy thẳng vào trong... "...Bác ơi...?" Có hai người. Trong phòng khách, nơi mà tôi đã luôn cười đùa với Shion-san, bác trai và bác gái, giờ đây có hai người. Một tên cướp mặc bộ đồ rách bươm nhuốm đầy máu...còn thanh kiếm cong kia, là đoản kiếm? Hắn ta đang cầm một thanh đoản kiếm dính máu trên tay. Còn người kia...đang nằm trên sàn...chính là người mà tôi biết rất rõ. "N-Ngươ..." Thế giới xung quanh tôi như cũng chuyển thành một màu đỏ. "Cái gì thế này!? Tuyệt vời! Không ngờ lại có một người đẹp đến vậy! May mắn thật!" Nhìn thấy tôi, tên cướp bỗng trở nên mừng rỡ. Thật kinh tởm! "...Chết đi!! Đồ thú vậậttt!!" "Á...!?" Với một mục tiêu duy nhất, tôi phát động ma thuật nằm vào tên cướp chẳng hề có tí phòng thủ nào đang tiến về phía tôi. Không kiềm chế, không hối tiếc, không khoan dung, chỉ có một sát ý duy nhất. Thậm chí cũng chẳng cần thần chú, thế này là quá đủ rồi. Chỉ cần một phát, tôi sẽ tiễn hắn xuống địa ngục. Tôi không hề cảm thấy điều gì sau khi làm vậy. Tôi lặng lẽ bước về phía tên cướp đã gục ngã...và dẫm lên đầu hắn. Tôi nên làm gì? Tôi nên làm gì bây giờ!? Tôi chưa thỏa mãn. Tôi sẽ không cho hắn chết dễ dàng như vậy!! Tôi sẽ xé xác hắn ra làm từng mảnh!! "..." Mắt tôi hướng về phía thanh đoản kiếm vẫn còn nằm trên tay hắn. "...Ta sẽ phanh thây ngươi." Tôi nhặt lấy thanh đoản kiếm dính đầy máu, và rồi... "...Đ...đừng...làm vậy, Alice...chan." "!?" Tôi đánh rơi thanh kiếm. Thứ vũ khí giết người đó rơi xuống đánh "keng" một cách khô khốc. Bằng tất cả sức lực, tôi quay người lại. "Bác gái!" Mặc dù máu vẫn còn chảy ra từ lồng ngực, bác gái vẫn nở một nụ cười ấm áp chẳng hề thay đổi. Bác còn sống! Bác gái vẫn còn sống! "Chạy đi...Alice...chan...khụ." Bác gái đã bị đâm vào ngực. Tim bác...có lẽ không bị tổn thương, nhưng vết thương lại nằm gần khu vực đó. Không ổn, nếu phổi của bác ấy mà ngập đầy máu thì...! "Cháu sẽ không chạy! Cháu sẽ cứu bác! Chừng nào bác vẫn còn sống!" Tập trung nào. Lần này, chắc chắn phải thành công. "... Hỡi nữ thần của Đất mẹ cùng với lòng từ bi vô bờ, hãy cứu chữa và ban cho người này sự sống một lần nữa...HỒI PHỤC!!" Tôi dồn mana vào phép hồi phục, cô gắng làm khép miệng vết thương. Khoảng khắc sau đó, cơn chóng mặt ập đến tấn công tôi. Vết thương quá sâu. Vết thương của bác trai đối với cái này chưa thấm vào đâu cả. Tôi cảm thấy mana cũng như sức lực của tôi bị rút cạn tới tận xương tủy. Có lẽ, Hồi phục là ma thuật cấp độ thấp nên không thể chữa lành được. Với ma thuật không thể chữa lành vết thương, tôi hoàn toàn bất lực. Đúng vậy, tôi hoàn toàn bất lực... Hoàn toàn bất lực... Nhưng nếu từ bỏ, tôi sẽ không thể cứu được mạng sống của bác gái! "Lần này nhất định sẽ được!" Họ là những vị cứu tinh của đời tôi, họ chăm sóc tôi, cho tôi một mái nhà mà chẳng hề hay biết tí gì về tôi cả. Bác trai, bác gái, và cả Shion-san. Nếu không có họ, chắc chắn giờ đây tôi đã chết. Làm như tôi sẽ để cho bọn cướp động vào họ vậy! "Oh? Chuyện gì thế này? Có một đứa con gái ở đây này!" "Thật chứ?" "..." Thêm hai tên cướp nữa đứng sừng sững ở lối vào. Tệ thật. Thôi rồi...làm như tôi có thể làm thế ấy! Mỗi giây phút đều cực kỳ quan trọng! Ta không có rảnh rỗi để mà chơi với các ngươi đâu! "Làm ơn hãy đi đi! Bây giờ...tôi không còn thời gian...để mà thỏa thuận với các người nữa!" Tôi gần như sắp bất tỉnh. Để giữ ý thức không lịm đi, tôi cắn chặt môi. Đau quá! Cảm giác đau đớn cùng mùi vị của máu kéo tôi về thực tại. "Hehe, đúng là một cô bé tốt!" "Này, đừng ngồi đó chứ, lại đây chơi với bọn anh nào!" Với nụ cười tởm lợm, bọn chúng tiến lại gần. Làm gì bây giờ?! Người ta đã bảo là không muốn chơi rồi mà! ... "Tôi sẽ nói chuyện với các người sau, vì vậy, giờ xin hãy để chúng tôi yên!" Tôi đến chết mất, thật đấy! Lẽ ra tôi không nên học Nhân đôi phép thuật! Không, nghĩ lại thì Giảm thời gian hồi chiêu đã cứu tôi bao nhiêu lần rồi? Hơn nữa, giờ hai tay tôi đang bận thi triển phép Hồi phục '''rồi, không cách nào có thể thực hiện '''Nhân đôi phép thuật được! "Không thể nào...cô nhóc là một Pháp sư, đúng chứ? Đây quả là một cơ hội tốt!" Chết tiệt! Bọn cướp khốn nạn, chúng không cho tôi lựa chọn! Chúng đang tiến đến càng lúc càng gần hơn. Nhưng dĩ nhiên, tôi không hề có ý định chạy trốn. Tôi sẽ không làm vậy. Ahh...vậy ra các ngươi định biến ta thành đồ chơi. Đối xử một cách tàn bạo để biến tôi thành đồ chơi của chúng. Tôi thậm chí không thể khóc được nữa... Bàn tay của gã đàn ông tiến lại gần tôi---và rồi bị xuyên qua bởi một ngọn giáo. "---eh?" "GYAHHH!!!" Hét lên một cách thảm thiết, tên cướp ngã lăn ra sàn. "Cái gì!?" Hốt hoảng, tên kia quay người về phía cửa ra vào nơi mũi thương vừa bay tới. Tôi cũng nhận ra ai là người vừa ném thương. "...Xin đừng chạm vào Alice-sama." Tóc vàng, mắt xanh lá. Thái độ lịch sự và nhã nhặn. Đó là những ấn tượng mà bạn sẽ chẳng bao giờ quên một khi đã gặp cô ấy. "Ilya!" Tại sao cô ấy lại ở đây? Không, giờ không phải là lúc để hỏi tại sao. "Xin lỗi vì đã tới muộn, Alice-sama!" Không, Ilya chưa từng chiến đấu mà, phải không!? "Đồ chó cái! Tao sẽ cho mày một trận!" Tên cướp không bị thương liền rút đoản kiếm ra rồi lao đến Ilya không hề có vũ khí. Tôi không thể di chuyển, nhưng nhìn người khác gặp rắc rối vì mình làm tim tôi đau nhói! Lúc tên cướp nhằm thẳng vào cô ấy mà vung thanh đoản kiếm xuống, Ilya liền cúi người về phía trước, nhanh chóng chộp lấy cánh tay hắn rồi sử dụng lực quán tính để quăng hắn ra xa. ---Đó là...Aikido!? "Urg!?" Gã đàn ông kêu lên một tiếng sau khi rơi xuống sàn nhà. Ilya có điểm Nhanh Nhẹn 'là 1. Nhưng chuyển động của cô ấy---mà thôi, nó cũng chẳng nhanh lắm. Cô ấy chỉ đơn giản là canh thời gian thật chuẩn để khóa động tác rồi quăng hắn đi. Tuyệt quá, Ilya! "---Tao sẽ giết mày, con khốn!" Tên cướp bị mũi giáo của Ilya đâm vào tay đứng dậy rồi điên cuồng lao vào cô ấy. Ilya vẫn còn chưa lấy lại thăng bằng. "Coi chừ---" Thanh đoản kiếm chém qua cô ấy. Đó là những gì tôi nghĩ. Tôi, và cả tên cướp kia nữa. "...Hả?" Tên cướp thật sự bị sốc, mồm há toang hoác. Ilya--- "Quá yếu." Cô ấy chặn thanh đoản kiếm chỉ với một tay. Với cánh tay mảnh mai đó. Nếu tôi mà làm vậy...tôi cũng chả dám nghĩ đến hậu quả nữa. Chắc chắn là vậy. Trong khi chúng tôi còn đang chết lặng, Ilya lướt về phía trước đổi chổ với tên cướp. Ngay trước mặt tôi, cô ấy nhặt cây giáo lên rồi đâm hắn. "Grgr!" "Haaa!" Thấy vậy, tên cướp còn lại chạy thẳng ra cửa hòng thoát thân, nhưng đó cũng là nơi mà cuộc sống của hắn kết thúc. "Chướng mắt thật." - một người đàn ông với một ánh nhìn mà mới thoáng qua bạn sẽ đánh đồng ông ta với bọn cướp. "Sort...san?" Bằng mớ dao găm trên tay, Blackie đã hạ gục tên cướp chỉ trong nháy mắt. "Tại sao lại...?" "Hah, ta sẽ gặp rắc rối nếu cô nhóc chết đấy." Blackie không nhìn thẳng vào mắt tôi mà lảng đi chỗ khác. ''(ND: Độ moe của em max lvl rồi :D) "Cảm ơn...rất nhiều." Ông là tsundere à? Không không, nếu ông ta thật sự như vậy, có nghĩa là tôi phải làm gì đó? Tôi không thích đàn ông đâu! Nhưng tôi thật sự rất biết ơn! Thật đấy. Nhưng giờ thì---! "Làm ơn, hãy bảo trọng!" Trong khi cảm ơn Ilya và Blackie, tôi tập trung vào phép '''Hồi phục. Tôi tự hỏi tôi đã thi triển nó bao lâu rồi. Mana cũng như sức chịu đựng của tôi đã đạt đến giới hạn. Có cảm giác như sự thiếu hụt mana đã được bù đắp bằng thể lực. Mặt mày tôi sa sẩm. Mặc cho sự sống của tôi có bị rút cạn, tôi vẫn sẽ cứu bác gái. Không hề nói quá, chính xác là vậy đấy. "---Khụ, Alice...chan..." "Bác gái!" Mình làm được rồi! Bác gái có vẻ vẫn chưa hồi phục hoàn toàn, nhưng so với lúc trước, nụ cười của bác ấy có phần thoải mái hơn. "Alice-chan, cháu thật là...tuyệt vời..." "Bác gái!?" "Bác ấy sẽ ổn thôi, Alice-sama. Tôi tin rằng bác ấy chỉ đang thiếp đi." Với lời nhắc của Ilya, tôi kiểm tra lại tình trạng của bác gái. Vẻ mặt của bác ấy thật bình thản, còn ngực thì đang phập phồng. Bác ấy đang thở! "Tôi đã...cứu được bác ấy...?" Chắc chắn là tôi đang biểu lộ vẻ kinh ngạc. "Vâng. Tôi đoán vậy, Alice-sama!" "Tôi cứu được bác ấy rồi...!" "Sự tận tâm và đáng yêu của Alice-sama đối với tôi thật là rực rỡ." (ND: Nguyên văn là: "Alice-sama's devotion and loveliness were very radiant to me", ai có cách dịch hay hơn thì cho mình xin :3) Tuy nhiên, người ta thường bảo rằng những kẻ mà không trân trọng bản thân thì không thể cứu người khác. (ND: Nguyên văn là: "people who don't treasure themselves cannot save others") "Eh...?" Sức lực rời khỏi cơ thể tôi. Không nghe theo lời tôi nữa, cơ thể tôi cứ thế đổ gục ra sàn. Tôi cũng không thể lên tiếng. Nhận thức của tôi trở nên mơ hồ. Chẳng nhẽ...tôi đã ép bản thân quá mức...? "Alice-sama! Ôi, không, cô đã cố quá sức rồi!" Ilya ôm lấy tôi. Tôi vẫn không thể di chuyển. Ahh, quá muộn rồi, nhận thức của tôi--- "---Cho tôi xin lỗi, Alice-sama. Cô có thể mắng tôi sau cũng được!" Với những lời đó, Ilya cúi xuống người tôi. ...... "Eh---h!?" Ilya hôn tôi. (ND: Yeah~ :v) Tâm trí tôi trở nên trống rỗng. "Nn..." Gương mặt xinh đẹp của Ilya đỏ bừng. Tâm trí của tôi không theo kịp, thế nên tôi để cô ấy làm những gì mình muốn. Chỉ là, tôi cảm thấy có gì đó nóng chảy từ miệng Ilya sang miệng tôi. Năng lượng hồi phục. Trên bờ vực kiệt quệ mà tôi nghĩ là tôi chẳng thể nào dậy nổi nữa, tôi từ từ lấy lại nhận thức. Khi đã định thần lại, tôi không ngừng nghĩ về cảm giác từ đôi môi của Ilya. Hôn...tuyệt đến thế sao...? "Ha-a...một lần nữa, xin hãy tha thứ cho hành động của tôi, Alice-sama." "Ah..." Trong một khoảng khắc, tôi cảm thấy tiếc vì Ilya ngừng hôn tôi và xin lỗi. "...oy." "!?" Giọng của Blackie kéo tôi về thực tại. (ND: Ghen ăn tức ở nên phá đám hả cha??) Cơ thể tôi chuyển động. Tôi đẩy Ilya sang một bên rồi đứng dậy. "T-Tình trạng bên ngoài ra sao rồi!? Chúng ta phải nhanh chóng đánh đuổi bọn cướp!" "Tới đây xem đi." Blackie giục tôi, vì vậy tôi nhanh chóng rời khỏi ngôi nhà. Ilya và bác gái ở lại. "Đây là...?" Khi tôi bước ra ngoài, mội thứ cứ như bị biến thành một bức tranh mùa đông vậy. Những tòa nhà đang cháy đều đã được dập tắt. Tuyết nhiều đến mức không thể tin được. Nhưng đó là những bông tuyết dịu dàng. Chúng dập tắt đám cháy, và nhẹ nhàng bao phủ khắp thị trấn. Đó chắc chắn là tuyết, nhưng không hề lạnh lẽo mà lại thật ấm áp. "Tuyệt vời..." Tôi theo bản năng nhận ra đó là ma thuật. Trong lúc tôi cứu một người, Till đã cứu được toàn bộ thị trấn. Quả là trái ngược với một Elf. Đúng là một ma thuật tuyệt vời. Trong khi xem những bông tuyết nhảy múa trong không trung, tôi chỉ có một suy nghĩ. Biết đâu, một ngày nào đó... Category:Gensou Sekai no Arisu Teiru